100 words for 100 hearts
by tjtay
Summary: Ok so this is my 100 word thingy! Most of the chapters will be of Puck and Sabrina. so go check it out, and if you like what you see, review! and it can be k of T, I don't really know which. -tj-tay
1. Dream

1. Dream

" _Puck, I love you." Sabrina said, hugging me._

"_You WHAT?!" I screamed. _

" _Well I love you. I always have." Sabrina said. She was acting WAY different. _

" _Sabrina. You. Love. Me." I said. It wasn't a question. _

" _Yeah." She said leaning towards my face. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and my heart beating like crazy. This was the moment I had been waiting for. She loved me and I couldn't have been happier. _

" _Puck, say you love me." She said, right before her lips were about to touch mine. I swallowed._

" _I love you too Grimm." I said and then she gently leaned forward and pressed hers to mine. _

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and looked up only to see Sabrina standing there with a bucket that had been full of water. She smirked, but it faded away when she saw my shirt stick to my body. Her eyes widened, and she looked away blushing.

" What the heck Grimm!?" I yelled.

" Does anybody ever tell you, you talk in your sleep?" She asked.

I blushed, and looked at her with wide eyes. " What all did you hear?" I asked.

" Oh nothing, just the part when you said that I, Sabrina, loved you!" She yelled. I sighed. " Anything else?" I asked. She shook her head.

" Good." I said, not realizing I said it out loud. She looked at me, and raised her eyebrows.

" Why? What were you dreaming about?" She asked. I blushed again when she asked me that.

" N-n-no reason." I lied. She looked at me with a knowing glance, but I just got up and faced her.

" Really. I just don't want you in my business, that's all." I said, lying through my teeth.

" Ok Puck, whatever floats your boat. But go change into some dry clothes!" She said looking down.

I smirked. " Why ugly? Like what you see?" I asked. She looked up at me with horror written on her face. I had grown a couple inches taller than her, so she had to look up at me now.

" O-o-of course not! I just, uh, didn't want you to get the floor wet. Yeah." She said with a worried expression.

" Ok stinkpot, whatever you say." I said then walked away.

But not before I heard her whisper, " Love you too Puck."

And I smiled.

______________________________________________

- Hi everybody!!! I know that its not that good, but I promise it will get better! Now here's how my 100 word thing is going to go. They are ALL one - shots, so they will not be mentioned again. I hope you know what I mean. And will TRY to update as soon as I can. And I vow to finish it. I PROMISE I WILL FINISH IT!!! it's a challenge, and I can take a challenge. And they will get longer.

Oh and one more thing! REVIEW!!! It would mean the WORLD to me. Thanks! Have a good day!

-tj-tay


	2. makeup

2. Make-up

Here I was trying SO hard to put make-up on my face, and you know what happens!? I can't do it right!! I hate make-up I hate it so much!

" Why do I even try?" I asked myself while washing my face off.

" You tell me." Someone said. I looked up to see Puck standing there, leaning against the doorframe. I sighed, and looked away.

" What do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed, that he was here. I was tired and angry, and I didn't want him here right now.

" To go to the bathroom ugly. That is what this room is for you know?" He said. When he called me ugly, I felt like I was about to cry. Sure he called me that all the time, but, this is why I started to try make-up. I looked in the mirror for a second, then pushed pass Puck, and ran to my room.

I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't care.

" Hey wait up!" Puck yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I refused to look him in the eye.

" What do want?" I asked bitterly. He looked at me for a moment than spoke.

" I want you to stop trying to wear make-up. Don't you know that your better without it?" He said. I looked at him shocked. What did he just say?

" What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

" You don't need make-up to make you look beautiful. Your perfect the way you are." He said looking down. I smiled.

" Really? You mean it?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded.

" Thanks Puck. I know it must be hard for the trickster king to be nice." I said, joking about the last part.

" Yeah, so don't get use to it!" He said.

" Well I need to get to bed. Goodnight stinkpot.

" Yeah and I need to go to the bathroom. So goodnight to you too stinkpot.

I walked away, but stopped after about five steps. I turned around, and ran up to Puck. I grabbed his arm, and turned him around, and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me with shock written all over his face. He put his hand there, and I smiled.

" Goodnight. Puck." I said then walked off to my room. And before I entered my door, I heard a faint, ' wow.'


	3. Dye

" Granny I want to dye my hair." Daphne said during breakfast. Sabrina almost choked on her cereal when she heard that. ( Sabrina made Granny bye her some cereal so she could actually eat.)

" Why libeling? I like your hair the way it is." Granny said.

" Yea Daphne, don't change your hair, it looks fine the way it is." Uncle Jake said. Daphne sighed.

" I know, but I want something new and fresh!" Daphne said. Puck laughed. Sabrina turned to him and gave him a glare.

" What?! I just think that seeing her with a new hairstyle would be funny! I mean, imagine all the things she could do to it!" Puck said looking at Sabrina.

" Well I guess we could get you some hair supply's and see what we could do." Granny said.

" What!? Granny you can't be serious! She's going to ruin her hair!" Sabrina shouted.

" No I won't! I can take care of myself!" Daphne said. Sabrina rolled her eyes. " No you can't! Your only eight years old! You don't know what's right for you!" Sabrina said.

" Well I for one think 'brina is right. Normally I would agree with something new and fresh that Daphne wants, but she is to young, and could ruin her hair." Uncle Jake said while chewing his green pancakes.

" What!? But Uncle Jake, I know what I'm doing! And we won't have to spend any money, because Puck had some dye, that he was going to use on Sabrina, so can't he do my hair?" Daphne asked.

" You were planning to dye my hair!?" Sabrina yelled facing Puck. " And you! Are you crazy!? Letting Puck do your hair! Now I know you can't take care of your self!" Sabrina screamed facing Daphne now.

" Thanks marshmallow! You just ruined a perfect prank!" Puck yelled. Daphne rolled her eyes.

" Would you two shut-up and kiss already! Maybe that would keep you quiet!" Daphne yelled.

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, then looked down blushing.

" I think Puck could do some hair. But first what color is it?" Granny asked.

" Blue. He got it so it would match Sabrina's eyes." Daphne said smirking.

" Hey! I did not!" Puck screamed. Sabrina was still blushing form Daphne's first comment.

" Well blue is a color that is fresh. So I guess. Puck, go dye Daphne's hair, and apologize to Sabrina for your plan." Granny said.

" No way! Marshmallows hair I can do, but I refuse to say sorry to that thing!" Puck said pointing at Sabrina.

" Me?! Look at YOU! You look like a fricken walking swamp!" Sabrina said looking at Puck.

" Ok, ok. Enough. Just go do Daphne's hair." Uncle Jake said.

Puck stuck his tongue out at Sabrina then stormed up the stairs with Daphne in tow.

About an hour later Daphne came down the stairs with a blue afro, that was on fire.

" Help me!" Daphne screamed. Sabrina looked up and screamed.

" What is it!?" Uncle Jake yelled coming in the kitchen.

" Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Hold on! I'll get the fire hydrant!" Uncle Jake screamed.

" Hurry!" Daphne screamed. Sabrina ran over to her and started screaming even louder as it grew. And I'm not talking about the fire.

Uncle Jake ran in the room and sprayed Daphne's hair. When the fire had stopped, and the growing of the hair, she started to cry.

" Daphne, I told you not to let Puck do your hair!" Sabrina said. Daphne nodded.

" I know. But I just really wanted to try something new. Now I have a blue and black, half eaten afro!" She said hugging Sabrina.

Granny ran in. " What happened?" She said holding her axe in position.

" Daphne your hair is, well its, terrible!" Granny said. Daphne cried even harder.

" Sabrina were going to go fix, Daphne's hair at the salon. Were going to leave you here, so Puck doesn't destroy the house." Granny said, taking Daphne, and leading her out of the house, with uncle Jake rubbing her back.

When they were gone Sabrina was ready to kill. How could Puck do this?!

" PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina screamed.

Puck came out of his room with a huge grin on his face.

" What is it ugly?" Puck asked smirking as her eyes filled with anger.

" How could you do that!?" Sabrina yelled.

Puck flew down to were Sabrina was and stood over her, only a few inches away.

" I'm the trickster king, its what I do!" Puck said laughing.

Sabrina had a hurt look on her face. She shook her head.

" Yea, I know, but I thought that you wouldn't steep that low. Puck, I thought that you were changed. But then you go and do something like this, and I just can't trust you! And I want to!" Sabrina said looking up at Puck with pleading eyes.

" Grimm, I told you when I first met you that it would be like this. You can't want something from me, and expect to get it." Puck said looking down at those pleading eyes.

" I know, but, I just wish you would try to do something nice for me for once!" Sabrina said.

" I have! I saved you from that jabberwocky, kept you warm, told you things that I will never say before!" Puck said.

Sabrina sighed.

" Fine Puck. But just, please, can I ask one thing of you?" Sabrina asked.

" It depends what it is." Puck said smirking.

And then Sabrina hugged Puck. Puck stood there shock, but then hugged back. When she pulled back Puck looked at her confused.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" For making me be right. You did that so that I was right, and so that Daphne would listen to me more." Sabrina said

Puck looked down at his feet blushing.

" I don't know what your talking about ugly." Puck said.

" Stinkpot, I know you did that for me. And for laughs." Sabrina said.

" Fine. But only so she would respect you more." Puck said, looking at Sabrina.

Then Daphne, Granny, and Uncle Jake walked in. Daphne's hair was now blue, with black highlights.

" Now that's a sight." Puck and Sabrina said at the same time.


	4. Pretty

As I walked down the stairs, I rubbed my eyes. I had only slept for three hours because of that insane, dirty, toxic, and crazy fairy boy! I can't believe he threw a glob grenade on me, and then flew away laughing! I had to take ten baths just to get the stuff off! Then I had to take another ten to get the smell off! I was going to kill him, but I was to tired!

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I bumped into Puck.

" Watch were your going Grimm! I don't need you to rub off on me!" Fairy boy said.

" Well its your own fault! Because of your stupid prank, I was up all night getting clean!" I yelled in his ear to get him annoyed. He flinched, but didn't yell. He turned to face me, and when his green eyes hit mine, I nearly fainted.

" What were you saying?" He asked smirking. He KNEW that he had this affect on me!

" That maybe you should, um, uh, get some help." I said trying my best to not faint.

" Right. Well I just wanted to make sure I heard what you said ugly." He said then turned and walked to the table.

" Why do call Sabrina ugly? Your in love with her." Daphne said like it was obvious. ( which it is! )

When she said that Puck spit out his milk all over red.

" What are you talking about!?" Puck screamed.

I was just as shocked. " Yeah! What do you mean!? He doesn't love me and I don't love him! He calls me ugly, that's proof enough! " I yelled.

" No, he thinks your pretty! And you two are going to grow up and have 20 baby's!" Red said laughing.

I saw Puck blush, and I could feel the heat going to my face.

" No we won't! And I don't think she's pretty! I think she's pretty stupid, but not pretty!" Puck said.

I felt kind of hurt, but shook it off anyway. Daphne looked at me, and she could tell I was hurt. She looked back at Puck, and started speaking.

" Really!? Because when you were handcuffed to Sabrina, you said she didn't need make-up and that she was beautiful the way she was! And you obliviously just hurt her feelings! So why don't you say sorry, and kiss her!?" Daphne said in a serious tone. Then she and red got up and walked out of the room. So here are Puck and I. Sitting alone in the kitchen.

" They don't know what there talking about." Puck said looking at me.

" Yeah." I whispered. Puck looked at me confused.

" Wait, you didn't actually get hurt by what I said did you?" He asked concerned. I looked up at him, and wanted to cry. I don't know what he did to me to make me feel this way, but he did something, and I just can't help but want to run out of this house and never come back.

" Of course not! It's just, that, well, uh, um, I don't know!" I yelled and started banging my head on the table.

" Grimm if your trying to make yourself dumber its not possible. You've already reached the limit." Puck said smirking.

I looked up at him as a tear slid down my face. He looked shocked at first because he had never seen me cry, but then looked at me with a concerned glance.

" You know what!? I'm tired of your insulting comments, and your teasing, and your stupid pranks! If I'm not pretty enough for you, well ok, fine! But don't keep telling me, because I already know!" I yelled. I had tears streaming down my face, and was sobbing as I spoke. To know he didn't like me hurt a lot. I mean, I didn't want him to like me, because I don't like him, but telling a girl that she's ugly is just wrong!

" Sabrina, I didn't mean it like that. You really are pretty, but I guess that my way of telling you that you are, is saying that your not. But don't go getting any ideas!" Puck said.

I smiled at him. " Are you apologizing?" I asked.

" I guess." Puck said confused.

" Well don't think to much! You might blow!" I said jokingly.

" Aw, how sweet! You care about me! Maybe Daphne was right, maybe you do love me." Puck said smirking.

" Yeah right! In your dreams! ( lol the first chapter ) I said wiping away my tears.

" Oh come on Grimm! You know you want me!" Puck said.

" Ok Puck. Whatever you say. Your right, I'm wrong, as always!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

" And don't you forget it!" He said pointing at me. I laughed.

_______________________________________________

Review!

-tj-tay


	5. Temper

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! Puck has been pulling way to many pranks on me! And I can't take it!!

" PUCK!!!!" I screamed.

He came up behind me and whispered in my ear, " What?"

I jumped a little when he did this, and turned to face him.

"Where are all of my panties!?" I yelled in his face. I didn't notice how close I was. Puck laughed, and his breath smelled like mint. And MY breath was took-in away.

" I don't know." He said.

" Fairy boy tell me where the are, and nobody gets hurt!" I screamed. Now I was only two inches from his face.

He blushed, and looked down.

" Fine. But only if you get rid of the temper." He said. I sighed, and tried to stay calm.

" Fine. Now tell me." I said being calm. I had started to lose my temper often now. And guess who made me lose my temper? You guessed it! The royal pain in the rear!

" Ok. There in your drawer." He said smirking.

" What!?" I screamed. What did he mean they were in there! I checked!

" Grimm I never touched them." He said, clearly enjoying this.

" But I checked." I said looking at him confused.

" Trust me. I don't touch those." He said. Well That's one thing I could trust him about. I nodded.

" Ok. I guess I lost my temper, when you didn't even do anything." I said. " I'm sorry, stinkpot."

When I walked up the stairs and looked in the drawer, they weren't there. Weird. If Puck didn't take them, and they weren't in here, then. Oh no. ELVIS!

I raced down the stairs, pushing past Puck, and ran into the living room.

And there was Elvis, chewing on my underwear! All of my underwear!

" ELVIS!" I screamed. I had lost my temper once again. And this time, it wasn't because of Puck.

_____________________________________________

- Ok, I know this is REALLY short, but I didn't know what to write for temper. And I don't like sad story's so you won't get those out of me. Sorry. But I find this one a little interesting. And completely embarrassing! Lol!! Well I'll update soon!!! Review!

-tj-tay


	6. Ipod

6. Ipod

I had finally got a ipod, and the song on there that was my favorite on there was crush by David what's his face. The reason I loved this one the most was because it showed my feelings toward Sabrina. Her favorite song on her ipod, was Marry's song, by Taylor Swift. She said the reason she liked it the most was because it was the story of her life. 

Well I listened to the song, and I can't figure out how she knows she will get married to him! And who is this guy anyways!? Probably some jerk! Anyways I was walking by Grimm's and Marshmallows room, when I hear then talking. 

" You have to tell him Sabrina! He is your future husband!" Marshmallow said. So they were talking about this guy! I was going to figure out who he was and then I was going find him and make sure, he never goes near Grimm ever again!

" But I can't! I mean I know they told us what had happened, but I don't know if I can tell him that I love him. It would be to weird, and what if he doesn't love me back?!" Grimm said threw the door. Well the guy would have to be insane, not to be in love with her! But I'm just going to hope that he is!

" He gets married to you! So he's going to love you back! Why are you so scared!?" Marshmallow asked. 

" Because, if he laughs then I will never be the same! And you know how hard it is when you love someone, and you can't tell them! Remember Cody?" Grimm said. Who was Cody? Well it was probably somebody that Daphne liked, but he didn't like her back. Well poor Daphne. That sucks, and I know just how she feels.

" Yea but if we were to get married in the future, I would tell him!" Daphne yelled. I heard Sabrina Sigh. " Do you really think he will like me back?" She asked. " Of course! I'll bet you your ipod that he's in love with you!" Daphne said. " Ok your on! If he loves me back, you can have it! But I still want to listen to Marry's song oh my, my, my! And if I win, you have to tell him that it was fake, and nothing but a dare!" Sabrina said. " Deal." Daphne said. I guess they shook hands, or something. 

" I just have one more question. Why did it take you so long to realize that you love him?" Marshmallow asked. 

"Well I don't really know. I guess once he kissed me it helped." Grimm said. Marshmallow didn't know that because there was a long pause, then she screamed to the top of her lungs, " HE KISSED YOU!!!!!?????" And I felt bad for Sabrina. It had hurt my ears a lot from outside of the door, so it must have been pretty bad inside. But who was this dude!? He had kissed her! He wasn't going to take waiting any longer, if they didn't tell him who it was. 

" Yes, he kissed me, but it wasn't like in a fairytale, it was kind of weird, but I still liked it. No wait. I didn't like it." I thanked the lord when she said that. " I loved it." She whispered, and my heart broke in two. Sabrina didn't love me, and I was never going to have her. " Ok then you need to tell him! Right now!" Daphne yelled. " Yeah! I guess your right! But I don't know how." Sabrina said getting said at the last part. 

" Sing a song. You know that one called _these words by Natasha Bedingfield." _Daphne said. I guess Sabrina agreed, because I heard footsteps coming to the door. I raced down stairs, and sat on the couch, acting like I had been there the whole time. When Sabrina came down I saw her look at me, and I felt really bad. She would never be with me. And that was terrible!

"Hey Sabrina, what do want?" Uncle Jake asked. Sabrina blushed. " Sabrina are you ok? Your all red!" Granny said looking at her. I sat there scowling. She was going to go off about that dude. 

" I wanted to sing a song, to express my feelings threw singing." Grimm said. I wanted to die! She was going to go away and leave me here all alone. 

" Ok. Well you can go get your guitar ( yea she has one in here lol ) and you can sit on the table." Uncle Jake said smiling like he knew something. " Sabrina, I'm proud Daphne talked you into this." He said. Well you know what!? I wasn't!

" Thanks. I'll be back in a sec." And then MY Sabrina ran off. I sighed. 

The old lady, Canis, and uncle Jake, were setting up chairs. Their were six chairs and everybody kept looking at me smiling. 

" What!?" I yelled. They turned to each other and smiled. What was going on here!? 

Then Sabrina came in with her brown, beautiful, guitar, with her hair down. She was wearing a knee length midnight blue dress, with a light blue ribbon, around her waist. She wore Black boots, and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked.

" Sabrina you really good! Wouldn't you agree Puck?" Uncle Jake said, only to get a slap from the old lady, and Canis, and two little girls giggling. I looked at Sabrina, and she was looking down blushing. 

" Ok Sabrina, were all ready. Puck come sit right here." Red said, while tapping the seat. It was in the front row, in the middle. I nodded, and walked over there. When I sat down Sabrina started strumming her guitar.

_Threw some chords together,_

_Combination, D-E-F_

_Is who I am, is what I do, _

_And was going to lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention _

_But I feel so ADD_

_Need some help_

_Some inspiration_

_But its not coming easily_

_Oo oh _

_Trying to fin the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know _

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know_

_Waste-bin full of papers _

_Clever rhymes see you later---_

Then she looked at me, and sung the next part.

_These words are my own,_

_From the heart flow,_

_I love you _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_There's no other way to better say_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Was she talking about me? I doubt it!

_Read some Byron, Shelly, and Keats_

_Recited it over a hip hop beat _

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and dumb machines _

_I had some studio time booked _

_But I can't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone and raised the bar right up _

_What I write is never good enough_

_( repeat chorus ) _

_( repeat chorus )_

_I'm getting off the stage _

_The curtains pull away _

_No hyper bowl to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes _

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh _

_Whoa oh…_

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bins full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, _

_See you later_

_( repeat chorus ) _

_( repeat chorus ) _

_I love you is that ok?_

And then the song was over. I didn't know if she was talking about me, or someone else, so I watched as all eyes fell upon me.

" What?!" I asked again. 

" She loves you, you idiot!" The whole family screamed. 

I was shocked. So it was me all along. And I had said that I hated the guy when it was him. Wow. 

" Hey Sabrina. Have you ever heard of the song crush?" I asked as a smirk appeared on my face. 

" Yea. Why?" She asked. I smiled. 

" Then you know how I feel. I love you Sabrina." I said. 

She smiled at me, and said, " Guess what? I love you too." And that was that. That's why I love my ipod.

" Hey Sabrina?" Marshmallow asked. 

" Huh?" She said. 

" Give me your ipod." Daphne said smirking.

________________________________________________

-Hey guys! I know that the ending sucked! But I haven't slept in two days, and its 9:48 pm, so its about to be three. So review! I love you guys so much! Sweet dreams!!!!!!!!

-tj-tay 


	7. MUST READ!

Hey everybody!!!

I haven't been getting a lot reviews, so I might not finish it. L I really would like too, because I promised too, but if nobody will review, then there is no reason for me to continue. So it is on hold.

But, if I get 5 reviews, I will continue, to the next chapter. The only thing that is stopping me from going on, is you guys. So if you would like me to continue, then you will have to review. I'm so sorry, for doing this, but I feel as if there is no reason for me writing these. So if you want me to continue, review.

I will be starting another story, since this one is on hold. And if I get 5 reviews, I will work on both of them. I might even start a challenge. But I need ideas for that. And if I do, I will read all the ones I can, and pick top three that are my favorite. So I would LOVE to continue this, so please, please, PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

I love all of you guys, and hope you have a wonderful day!!

- tj-tay


	8. Scissors

Hey guys!!! I'm back! Even though I wasn't gone long. Lol. But Right after I put up that note I got eight reviewers! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I love you guys! Well here's the next chapter!

7. Scissors

Here comes Daphne with the scissors. She wanted me to cut my hair, but I don't want to! She always does this to me! And it never ends up normal!

" Can I do your hair red?" Daphne pleaded. There was no way I was letting her win again!

" No." I said. Daphne was my best friend, but I hated it when she wanted to do my hair.

" Come on please?" Daphne asked, trying to talk me into her mess up her hair. Well no. There's no way she's bringing those stupid scissors to my hair!

" Daph no." I said, trying to be nice. But it was hard when she wouldn't take no for a answer!

" But I promise I won't make your hair grow, or make you bald." She said. I sighed. Maybe I should let her try. Wait NO! This always happened! I would always consider it, say yes, and end up with my hair ruined!

" No! You said that the last twenty times!" I said. She frowned, and I felt so bad. But she knew I was right.

" Please red. Just one more time?" She asked. I sighed, and finally gave in.

" Fine." I said. She sat me down, and started working on my hair again. This was going to end up bad.

About a hour later she was done, and my hair was pink, and was sticking straight in the air. Oh yeah, and it was smoking. This was some of her best work! But it was still bad.

" I'm so sorry red I thought pink was your color. And the scissors would help." Daphne said. I wasn't mad at her, because I was use to this.

I got up and started to walk away. " I'm going to go to bed." I exclaimed. I walked out the door and heard Daphne scream behind me, " I'm really sorry!" I just kept walking till I got to my room.

I hate scissors.

________________________________________________

Ok I know it was TERRIBLE! But I was really interested to see what I could do between Red and Daphne. And I made a better one, but my computer messed up and wouldn't let me save it. L But that's ok!

Oh and I just made a challenge for anybody that likes challenges! Please go check it out! And you get something if you win! Not much but you get something!

And if you want me to write about something just tell me, and I will be happy to! Well love you guys, and remember,

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ,

-tj-tay


	9. Holiday

Hey everybody! I finally reached this word, and I love the idea I have! Thanks to everybody who reviews my fanfic!

8. Holiday

" Sabrina wake up!" Daphne screamed in my ear. And it was weird, because I was the one who got her up, but she always got up first thing on Christmas.

I got up and looked at her. She was grinning and had a sparkle in her eyes. " Ok, I'm up." I said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. The whole town was there. I guess she let me sleep in late. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by Snow, Charming, Brier, and Uncle Jake.

" Its about time you got up! We have been waiting for you forever!" Uncle Jake said. He was always happy about Christmas too.

" Sorry. So I guess Granny is a huge fan of Christmas." I said. They all nodded.

" Can we go open presents now?" Daphne pleaded. " Go right ahead." Granny said entering the conversation. Daphne put her palm in her mouth and then dragged me to the huge Christmas tree.

" Ok everybody, its time to open presents!" Granny shouted over the noise. Red ran up to us, and then sat down by the tree. Daphne also sat down, dragging me with her.

The whole town had got at least one present from granny, then Red got to open hers. When she opened it, she gasped. She had got a brand new silk, red, cape. She jumped up and ran to give everybody a hug. Daphne was next, and when she opened one of hers, she found a crown, from brier, and snow. She told them her thanks, then moved on to the next one. This one was from Puck, who was sitting on the dinning table, in the next room. When she opened it, she found that it was a dress that had matched the crown. Daphne's face lit up. " Puck, thank you so much!" Daphne yelled to him. He scoffed. " They made me get it! If I was picking out something it would have been probably a slingshot!" He yelled back while pointing to Granny, Briar, and Snow. She shrugged and moved on. The one she opened next was from Granny, Uncle Jake, Canis, and Red. It was another dress. She thanked them, and them moved on to the last gift. My gift. When she opened it her face lit up like the Christmas tree. I had got her a detective kit, and some of my old jewelry. She jump on me, and hugged me, saying thanks. I nodded, and then it was my turn.

The first on I opened was from Brier and Snow. It was the pair of new sneakers I had wanted for the past year. I thanked them and moved on to the next one. This one was from Granny and Canis. It was a new ipod touch. I had been wanting one for ages! So I ran up, hugged, and thanked them.

Then I sat back down to open my next one. It was from Uncle Jake and Daphne. It was the two Taylor Swift cd's

I had wanted. I screamed a thank you and then there was one more. It was form Puck. I slowly picked it up, and hesitated to open it. Puck laughed when I did this. Then I finally ripped open the box, only to find a smaller box in it. When I lifted the top off of that, I found a blue necklace, with the shape of a heart on it. I turned it over and found that it had Puck's name written on the back. ( he gave her his heart! Lol )

My mouth was open and the room was silent. I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face. " Grimm close your mouth you might catch flies." He said. I did and looked back at the necklace. Daphne was jumping up and down.

" Ok so that's it for the presents, um, lets go back to the party." Uncle Jake said. Charming was whispering to Snow about something, and everybody seemed to be talking about the gift I had got. I walked over to Puck, who was already walking to me.

" Puck this is amazing. I never thought that you would do something so, so, so nice!" I said.

" Yea well don't get use to it. I just figured since it was Christmas that I should be nice for once. Even though I feel like throwing up, I'm glad you like it." He said.

Then out of no where, Daphne shrieked. Everyone turned and looked at her, and she had her hand in her mouth, and was pointing to something over our heads. Puck and I looked up, only to find a mistletoe. We looked at each other nodded, and turned around to run, but Uncle Jake grabbed Puck, and Canis grabbed me, and turned us around, and pushed us near.

" You know the drill." Uncle Jake said, smirking. I was blushing like mad, and so was Puck. We looked at each other for a minute then started to protest.

The whole room was filled with everafters that were looking at us, smiling. " Come on kiss her already!" Charming yelled, which was unusual. Puck gulped, and I was scared. So scared. Then Puck walked up to me, sighed, grabbed my face, then pulled me in, and kissed me. My eyes opened up wide, but I closed them after a minute, and wrapped my arms around Pucks neck. Everybody cheered, and I smiled. When we finally broke apart, I looked at him, and he was smirking. Again.

" Merry Christmas. Sabrina." He said, then smiled.

" Merry Christmas, Puck." I said then hugged him. We weren't together, but we had at least kissed.

I love the holidays.

________________________________________________

Well that's it! I wanted to save a kiss for Puck and Sabrina, but I just had to do this. I know its kind of OOC, but I still wanted to write this. And they will get together in probably the last chapter. Or the one before that.

Remember, go check out my challenge, and REVIEW!!!!!

Love you guys!

Love,

-tj-tay


	10. Present

**Hey guys! I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to do a second chapter to holiday. Hope you like it!!**

**9. Present**

**When I put the necklace on it matched my eyes, and I felt happy. Yes I had just put on the present Puck had got for me on Christmas. It was beautiful, and I would never take it off. **

**When I looked in the mirror, I saw Puck standing behind me, and turned around to face him. **

" **What are you doing in here?" I asked. He smirked when he saw that I was wearing the present he had got me. **

" **Well the old lady said to get you for dinner. But look what I find, you wearing the necklace that I got you." He said. **

" **Tell her I'll be down there in a minute. And, Puck. Stop sneaking up on me." I said. He nodded, turned, and walked out the door. I sighed. Nothing I did was ever private. **

**I looked in the mirror again, and touched the necklace. I stood there for a minute, but turned then walked down the stairs, to find everybody sitting at the table. When I walked down they turned to face me. When Daphne saw the necklace, and put her palm in her mouth. That girl has some problems. **

" **Hey Sabrina." Uncle Jake said staring at Puck's present. Granny looked a little shocked, but got over it quickly. I sat down across Puck, and looked at everyone. They all seemed to be staring at my necklace, and it made me feel uncomfortable. Canis ( pretend he still lives with them.) smiled, a smile that looked like he knew something. I was just wearing a present Puck got me! What, is that a crime!? **

" **Um what's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what was wrong. **

" **Nothing." Granny answered quickly. Everybody looked down at there food, and we ate in silence. I could feel some of the stares I was getting, but tried to ignore them. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, knocking my chair over as I stood.**

" **Ok will you stop!? So what I'm wearing a necklace Puck got me! Is that such a bad thing!?" I yelled. Puck looked shocked, and Daphne looked excited. **

" **Sabrina its just, that, well we never thought that you would wear what Puck got you." Red said. She was smiling at me with a knowing look. **

**I sighed. I knew that, but that wasn't the point. **

" **Yea, I know but why do you keep looking at me like that? Isn't one look good enough? Or you could take a picture, they last longer!" I said. Canis chuckled. **

" **Why are you wearing it Sabrina?" He asked. He was smirking, and I could tell what he thought, and he was completely wrong! But why was I wearing Puck's present?**

" **um, uh, well, I like it. And I'm not going to be rude and not wear it." I said. **

" **But you're always rude to Puck. And why do you like it?" He pushed harder. Puck sat there. And I looked over to see the look on his face. He looked at me with a questioning glance. Waiting for me to answer. **

" **I like it because it makes me, uh, feel like a girl, yeah, and I, um, I like it so yeah that's pretty much it. Now I'm going to go to bed! Its, uh, getting late, so see you tomorrow!" I said, then ran up the stairs. **

**When I reached my room, I flopped on the bed. Why did I like the necklace so much? Could it have something to do with, dare I say, liking Puck? Wait!!! NO! I don't like Puck! I just think that it was really nice for him to spend his own money on a gift like this. Yeah, that's it.**

**I heard the door open, and looked to see who it was. Puck. **

" **What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me then came towards me. He sat down and looked at the gift he had given me. **

" **Ugly, if you don't like it, you don't have to wear it." He said, looking up to meet my gaze. **

**Then the next thing I know, I'm blurting things out. " But I do like it! I like the fact that it makes me feel close to you, the fact that you would spend money and time for me just to get it for me, the fact that it reminds me of you, and the fact that it came from you!" I said. When I said that I slapped my hand over my mouth. Where had that come from!? He looked at me surprised, but then smiled. **

" **Ugly why didn't you just say so in the first place, then making yourself look like a complete fool down there?" He laughed. I scoffed. **

" **Freak baby, I never meant to say those things. I didn't even know that, that was the reasons I liked the necklace so much." I said. **

" **Yea well sucks for you! Now are you going to come down and finish dinner, or are you going to sit there daydreaming about me stinkpot?" I could feel blood rush to my face.**

" **Y-y-you wish!" I said, trying to act normal. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. **

" **Oh, and Puck?" I said. He looked at me. " What?" He asked. **

" **Thanks for the present." I said, then joined the table to finish dinner. **

**________________________________________________**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-tj-tay **


	11. Basketball

MUST READ BEFORE CHAPTER!!!!

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I have been busy all week long! Ok and I just wanted to say that in my challenge of top 5's challenge best or worst, I was being really mean on some of the story's! So I want to apologize for that and say that my reason for saying those things were because I had, had a bad week. And the author livecow is a AMAZING author! I love her fanfictions! Just not Puck's worst trick. I have talked to most of the authors, and have explained to them and apologized. Oh and I have got to know livecow, and she is a great person! But there was one person on there that started being mean to me, and saying that I didn't know English, and it was my natural language. I won't mention who, and that's all I'm going to say about what we talked about. Ok so I have said a lot, but I just want to tell you that this chapter has nothing to do with a basketball. I mentioned it twice, but I still like this one! Ok so here you go!

10. Basketball

I was thinking about what the other me had said. Sabrina would be important to me in the future? Oh, and gluing her head to a basketball. I knew I was going to be married to her, but why? I didn't even love her! Sure, she's fun to annoy, but love is a strong word! But one thing that bothered me the most was that IF we got married, then she would have to love me back. Did she love me? No way! She would rather die then marry me!

" Hey freak baby! Stop thinking of ways to prank me, and come eat! Usually you're the first one down! What's wrong with you?" Grimm asked. I looked at her for a minute then answered.

" Why do you ask? Worried about me ugly?" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah right. No Puck, I asked because, like I said before, you would be the first one down. What are you thinking about anyways?"

" Nothing. Or nothing you need to know." I answered. She sighed. Was she hoping I would tell her?

" Whatever. Just come down and eat. I don't feel like messing with you right now." She said. She looked tired, and looked like she was going to pass out right there.

" I'm coming. But what happened to you? You look half-dead!" I said.

" Nothing. Or nothing you need to know." She said quoting me.

I laughed at that. I got up and flew to the door. But when I heard I thump, I turned around to find Sabrina passed out on the floor. I flew over to her, and knelt down. I checked her pulse, then picked her up, and carried her to my trampoline. She was breathing fine, but Grimm was tired, so I would let her sleep.

After I got her a cover, and pillow, I went down stairs to grab some grub.

When I got down, I saw the old lady, marshmallow, and red eating peacefully. Except for Daphne who was stuffing her face. They all looked at me when I sat down.

" Libeling, where's Sabrina?" The old lady asked.

" Passed out on my trampoline." I said, eating a hamburger that was green, along with a a purple bun.

" I'm not surprised, after all she did get all of Pucks fan girls from school off our doorstep. A lot of them had magic, and a lot of them kept making fun of her, and calling her jealous. They even started throwing things at her. I'm surprised she didn't pass out the minute she closed the door." Red exclaimed, looking at the old lady. I stopped eating at that. Sabrina had took all that just to get rid of my fan girls?

Daphne nudged Red, and whispered, " She told us not to tell!"

" So Grimm went through all of that trouble just to get my fan girls away?" I asked.

" Puck please don't tell Sabrina we told you! She'd kill us if she found out!" Marshmallow pleaded.

" Fine. But I don't see what the big deal is." I said.

" Well you know that girl Jessica? They got into a fight, and Jessica kept calling you her boyfriend, and Sabrina got ticked, and started using magic." Red said. I cringed at the thought of that girl. She crept me out as much as Moth.

" I thought ugly wasn't aloud to use magic." I said.

" She's not. And it took up a lot of her energy." Daphne said. Suddenly I felt a pain of guilt wash over me. It was my fault that Sabrina had to use magic. The rest of dinner was silent. I was lost in my thoughts, and confused about my feelings. When I got done eating, I stood up and walked to my room. I didn't fly, run, or jump. Just walked.

Once I got to my room I sat crossed legged on the edge of my trampoline, watching Sabrina. Why had she done that? Was it because she was annoyed by them? Or was it because she was jealous of them? And what about me? How did I feel about her? Was she just somebody I liked to tease? Or was it more? So many questions! My head hurt from all of my thinking.

Sabrina turned in her sleep, so she was facing me. I looked at her peaceful face, and gently touched her cheek. She was slightly warm, and her rosy cheeks were slightly pale. I moved my hand to brush away a strand of her hair. Sabrina had been through a lot, and she was strong threw it all. In reality, she was just a human girl who has feelings. She would build up walls to hide them, but sooner or later they were going to fall.

I took my hand from her face, and stared at her for a minute. She was beautiful, smart, and strong. Everything that a guy could want. But was I that guy? The guy she wanted? I looked at her for a minute then I finally realized my feelings.

I was in love with her.

Why else would I go through all the trouble to save her? Why else had I kissed her? Why else would I be sitting here watching her?!

Then Sabrina woke up. " Puck where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

" In my room. You passed out." I answered, looking through her beautiful baby blue eyes.

" What are staring at stinkpot?" She asked. I looked down

" Nothing." I answered. She got up, and jumped off the trampoline. Right before she walked out I called out to her.

" Grimm Why did you use magic to get Jessica to go away?" I asked walking towards her.

" Oh you mean your little girlfriend? Well she was annoying me, and wouldn't go away. Sorry I hurt the one you loved." She said turning away.

" Ugly, I don't have a girlfriend. And she's not the one I love." I said replied. She turned back around to look at me.

" Then who do you love?" She asked. Its not like I was going to tell her!

" You know her. She doesn't know, but I'll tell her one day. Just not today." I told her. She nodded, then grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door, and walked out. I sighed.

I loved her. I did. But I'm still gluing that basketball to her head.


	12. Fairytale

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am with the next chapter! Remember to review! 

11. Fairytale

Sabrina woke up to the blinding sunlight coming through her curtains. Another day of stupid pranks, annoying eight year olds, and disgusting food. She opened her eyes and climbed out the bed. She slipped some socks on, and headed down stairs. When she sat down, everyone looked at her, and smiled. 

" Morning 'Brina." Uncle Jake said. " Morning." Sabrina replied back. Granny Relda handed Sabrina the cereal and milk. Red gave her a bowl, Daphne giggled, and Puck just looked down at his hands. Sabrina raised her eye brows. 

" What's going on?" Sabrina asked confused. Daphne laughed even harder, Uncle Jake slapped his head, and Canis smiled.

Puck coughed. Sabrina was about to explode if someone didn't tell her what was going on! 

" Puck why don't you tell her?" Granny Relda asked. Puck looked at the family with a hint of gilt in his eyes. 

" Well, um, Grimm, you have, well, wings." Puck exclaimed. Sabrina looked behind her back and saw two blue fairy wings connected to her back. Her eyes widened and she screamed. 

Puck covered his ears from the piercing scream of Sabrina Grimm. 

" How did this happen!?" Sabrina yelled. Everyone looked at Puck, and he looked down again, blushing. Daphne bit her palm, as Uncle Jake started talking. 

" Well, you see Sabrina, when a fairy kisses a human with such passion that human turns into, well a fairy." He explained. Sabrina turned crimson red. She looked at Puck to see he was the same way she was. 

" When do you guys even kiss?" Red asked. " Well, you know when you guys told me to go get Puck, and he was mad because of Uncle Jake, well he kind of kissed me." Sabrina replied looking down. 

Daphne squealed. " Its so romantic! Just like a real Fairytale!" She said. Sabrina blushed even more. 

" And what did you do after?" Red asked, curious.

" Well I, uh, I, punched him in the stomach." Sabrina said. Uncle Jake spit out is milk, and burst out laughing. 

" Or not." Daphne exclaimed. Canis chuckled. 

" Hey! She kissed back!" Puck yelled over all the noise. 

" Of course she did. If she didn't she wouldn't have wings." Canis replied. Sabrina blushed even harder, if that were possible. 

" Ok, that's enough. Sabrina put them away." Granny Relda said, stepping in. " Um, I don't know how." Sabrina answered her. Puck sighed. " Just suck them in your back. Its not that hard ugly." Puck said. Sabrina did what he said, and they went in. Sabrina mumbled a thanks, then everyone was quiet. Taking glances at Sabrina and Puck occasionally. Sabrina looked up, and met his eyes. He looked worried and confused. Sabrina gulped. Sometimes they could understand each other by just nodding there heads in a certain way, or shifting there eyes in a way. 

Sabrina shifted her eyes at Daphne then Red, and then back at Puck. Puck made his eyes go up then back down. In a way Sabrina had just told Puck that Daphne and Red would never leave them alone about the kiss. Sabrina raised one of her eyebrows, as if saying what are we going to do about it. Puck raised his eyebrows then quickly back down. As if shrugging. Sabrina sighed, and looked away. 

What was she supposed to do!? She got up and took her bowl to the sink. Puck followed. 

" Got any ideas?" Puck whispered. " No, if I did I would have told you already." Sabrina whispered back. " Well we have to do something!" Puck said. Sabrina sighed again. 

" Well there's nothing we can do about it." Sabrina replied. 

Puck took his hand, and put it on Sabrina's cheek. Sabrina gasped at his touch. Puck smirked. " W - w- what are you doing?" Sabrina asked. 

" Actions speak louder than words." He replied then bent down, and slowly put his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. But she took her arms and snaked them around his neck. The Grimm family clapped as they saw Puck and Sabrina kissing. Sabrina smiled, and stood on her toes for better access. Puck pulled away. 

" What was that for?" Sabrina asked. 

" Isn't that how all the fairytales end?" Puck asked smirking. 


	13. Wedding

**Hey guys! I just started school, so I can't really update that often, but I will update! So don't give up on me! PLEASE don't!!! ****J **

**12. Wedding**

**Everyone knew that Puck and Sabrina were going to end up married. Everyone except them. Well they knew. They just thought it was impossible. And when I brought it up for the first time, it was very entertaining. **

**Here we are sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when I bring it up. **

" **So, Sabrina, has Puck proposed to you yet?" I asked. Sabrina choked on her milk, while Dad was shocked at my question. **

" **PROPOSED?!!!??" He yelled. Puck sat there frozen. **

" **Yeah. In the future Puck ends up marrying Sabrina! Isn't it great!?" I asked. Uncle Jake worked on trying to calm Dad down. But even he was looking between Puck and Sabrina, with a questioning look on his face. **

" **Daphne!" Sabrina shouted, finally done coughing. I giggled. **

" **Well its true." I stated, while shrugging. **

" **Like I would ever ask ugly over here to marry me!" Puck said, while pointing at Sabrina. **

" **Well good! Because I defiantly wouldn't say yes!" Sabrina shouted. **

" **Right… ok." Puck exclaimed sarcastically. I laughed. The looks on everyone's face was priceless. **

" **Well I think it's a great idea!" Granny shouted over everyone. Everybody stopped what they had been doing and looked at her with wide eyes. It was silent for about thirty seconds, but then I burst out laughing. Puck and Sabrina were blushing so hard, they looked like twin tomatoes. **

" **It is not!" Dad yelled. **

" **Yeah what he said!" Puck shouted. Sabrina just sat there, with her mouth hung open. I laughed even harder. **

" **Well it is! I am a grandma, and I do want grandchildren!" Granny replied. **

**That made Sabrina fall out of her chair, while Puck started banging his head on the table. Dad looked as if he was about to explode. Uncle Jake sat there with his mouth open.**

**Me on the other hand was smiling. **

" **That's enough! Now I don't see how its such a shocker." Granny said. **

" **I think Granny's right." I replied. **

" **Daphne shut up!" Sabrina yelled, standing up. **

" **Why should I!? We all know what happens in the future! Why not just let it out!?" Daphne yelled. **

" **Because were trying to change it!" Sabrina shouted. But once it left her mouth, I knew that something was wrong. **

**I looked at Puck, and saw his hurt facial expression. **

" **Sabrina, you -" But I was cut off, by Puck slamming his fists on the table and standing up. **

" **Enough! Go ahead and change it! Just leave me out of it!" He yelled, then his wings popped out of his back, and he flew up the stairs. You could hear him slam his door from the kitchen. **

" **Sabrina go up there and talk to him!" I yelled. **

" **Why should I!?" She shouted. **

" **Because YOU hurt him!" I replied. **

" **Fine!" She yelled, as she got up, and stomped up the stairs. Several minutes later, they both came back down blushing, and I could tell that something had happened between them. The rest of breakfast was silent, with Puck and Sabrina sneaking glances at each other. **

**I can't wait for the wedding.**

* * *

**Ok guys here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Review please, and tell me what you think!!!!!**

**- tj-tay **


End file.
